


Harry Potter and the Art of Cursing

by Robinsnose



Series: Harry Potter 💋🧚🧚 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter cursing, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, I’m getting off track anyways read it yay, Low key redhead Harry potter, McGonagall is shaking rn, Pansy Parkinson Mentioned, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Ron Weasley mentioned, Sailor’s mouth Harry Potter, Why does it even exist???, all the marauders except peter did, and that’s just on period, because of the dursleys, because peter was squeaky and they deff teased him for it, good friend with chill vibes, harry Potter curses, in u put restrictions on a kid then they’ll definitely break those restrictions as soon as they can, james and lily cursed deff, why is pottercest a tag?? Wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsnose/pseuds/Robinsnose
Summary: When the Dursleys put so many restrictions on Harry, it should have really been expected that he’d break as many possible ones as soon as he got the chance and freedom to do so.It really should have.Enter, Harry curses like he’s lived life on a sailboat. And the other kids are in awe— or shock.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter 💋🧚🧚 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743526
Comments: 11
Kudos: 354





	Harry Potter and the Art of Cursing

**Author's Note:**

> um anyways stop fucking restricting kids so much XX 💋 they deserve to have an outlet for their creativity without being on edge for every thing

When Harry Potter was younger, he knew a lot more than people his age should. He wasn’t proud of it. Like, at all, since that resulted in a beating that left him curled up in his cupboard’s floor for a week straight. 

He wasn’t allowed to do a lot of things, and this long list of things just so happened to include watching the telly, and playing video games. Who could do those, though, was Dudley. Dudley Dursley, Harry’s cousin. 

Most of the shows Dudley watched, and the games he played, included...very vulgar language and images. It’s not like Petunia or Vernon would beat him for it after all. They loved him too much to even think about scolding him. 

Going to Hogwarts meant freedom for once in Harry’s life, and freedom meant freedom of  speech.  This is why, when Draco Malfoy sauntered up to him out of nowhere, and proceeded to offer his services of being Harry’s ‘friend’, Harry... well, he responded in a way that would express himself. 

“I’m Harry  _ fucking _ Potter, why the  _ hell _ would I need someone to be my friend if all they’ll do is have their thumbs up their arse? Explain it to me for a moment, please? I fucking dare you.” 

The area filled with first years went silent for a moment before filling with whispers of gossip. Draco Malfoy turned red, spluttering while frozen in place. 

“ _ Excuse _ me?” He managed. From Harry’s side, Ron Weasley watched in awe. 

“You bloody well heard me, Draco. Either get on board, or get the hell out of my face? Really, you shouldn’t be shocked. I cussed in that clothes place too.” Harry responded, shrugging nonchalantly. A girl next to Draco scoffed. 

“And how would Draco know that?” 

“Cause I cussed at him?” Harry looked genuinely confused at what people were so shocked at. “He asked me if I was a Weasley so I said ‘fuck is that?’ I don’t know what you aren’t getting here?” 

“You... shouldn’t say that!” Draco exclaimed, still red. “That’s foul language!” 

“You know what else is foul? The utter bullshit coming out of your mouth right now.” Draco’s eye twitched as people around them shared glances, silently asking if this was actually happening. “Listen, as I said before, you can be my friend and not speak shit about my other friends, or we can just never speak again. Pick one, any one.” 

“Obviously he’ll pick-“ 

“I won’t speak  _ rudely _ about them.” Draco interrupted the girl, frowning. “Not... the other word.” 

“Shit?” 

“Yes,  _ that _ ! Stop saying it!” 

Harry smirked, leaning forward to ruffle Draco’s hair, silently laughing as the blonde rushed to fix it. “In my very professional opinion, you’ll be saying every ‘foul’ word known to man by the end of the year.” 

Spoiler alert, Harry was right, and Draco found it very hard not to yell a curse in front of anyone who would know him.


End file.
